


Pink Smoke

by scrapmetal



Series: Scrapbook AU [1]
Category: Smile For Me (Video Game)
Genre: Collage Ending (Smile For Me), Gen, No One Has Died And No One Will Die, Scrapbook AU, but im biased bc i've been working on this au for a while, enter at your own risk i guess, i just know ppl get wigged out by the objectheads, i would say its not really angsty, kind of not really, oh yeah almost forgot, they/them pronouns for kamal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-06
Updated: 2019-11-06
Packaged: 2021-01-23 22:13:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21327514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scrapmetal/pseuds/scrapmetal
Summary: it's been a few months, a few long months since the big event. habit's ready to apologize, and of course kamal's the one who needs the biggest apology, so they come first.
Relationships: Kamal Bora & Dr. Boris Habit
Series: Scrapbook AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1537525
Comments: 8
Kudos: 33





	Pink Smoke

**Author's Note:**

> hey this is the first fic for my scrapbook au, i'll hopefully end up making just... a ton of one shots for this thing it's very exciting.  
basically everyone has collage heads. it's fun.  
if you want more context or want to ask some questions or see the art i've done for it [here's the tumblr blog!](https://scrapbooksuburb.tumblr.com/)

Habit’s hands shook as he knocked on the door to Kamal's apartment. They'd talked… Somewhat recently, during the misty haze of the Big Event (or, as Habit lovingly referred to it now, the Big Disaster), but both of them were so high on laughing gas that…. well.

It was embarrassing, so Habit liked to pretend it didn't happen. Just in case.

The door opened quickly, but once Kamal noticed Habit, they froze. Habit couldn't really read the expressions made by the shifting of the cloud that made up their head, but it didn't seem stormy, so that was a good sign. 

“Habit! What a. What a surprise,” Kamal blurted, breaking the silence. “Um. What brings you here?” Their cloud began nervously churning like it had been hit by a stiff breeze.

“Ah, I would just like to Apologize,” Habit played with the hem of his jacket. “Properly. Properly this time.”

Kamal nodded and wordlessly let him in.

Habit shivered just a bit as his petals ran across the doorframe as he entered the small apartment. His hair would do the same back when he had it, but of course it never had any real feeling. 

The two sat across from each other on Kamal's old couch in an awkward silence.

“I… Apologize for making fun of your teeth, Kamal. It wasn't Right of me at all, I pushed you away, and by doing that I hurt you. Recently I've been going through a lot of ‘reflection’, and I realize what I was doing was hurtful. For Everyone. I hurt you all irreversibly & I understand that I cannot even Begin to start making up for it but. I will Start by apologizing. You are the 1st on my list.”

Kamal nodded and let out a nervous chuckle. “I uh, yeah. Ugh, um. It! Could have been worse though! You never did get to… Whatever you were going to um, do with us and. We all got high off our asses for a while there but at least I was able to shut down Martha? Plus, there was no long term physical or mental damage ‘cept maybe a bit of good old fashioned trauma so uh. I think we got lucky there? No brain damage.”

Habit stared in silence at Kamal's cloud. He absetly stroked one of his petals. “Umn, was that a ‘joke’?”

“...Whadaya mean?”

“The ‘Physical Damage’ part.”

Kamal's cloud darkened as their voice filled with fear. “Habit, what are you getting at?”

Habit took a shaky breath before leaping off the couch and dragging Kamal to their own bathroom mirror. 

“Your head… Is a cloud.”

“Uh huh.”

“ _ My _ head is a Flower. Specificallie a tooth Lily.”

“Correct.”

Habit turned Kamal to face him. “Kamal. _This is Not normal._ Before the big event, this was not True. No-one other than the ex-Habititians have objects as heads. _Somehow, with Martha,_ _I did this._”

Kamal's cloud rumbled with thunder as they slowly sank to the bathroom floor.

“Holy  _ shit. _ ” Their breaths became rapid and rain started falling onto their shoulders. “How did I not notice that until now what the fuck  _ happened  _ I. I was just trying to get back to my regular life no fucking WONDER I haven't been able to find a job I. My head is a cloud, Habit.  _ My head is a cloud _ .”

Habit nodded. 

“I've been eating?? How have I been eating?? If I don't have teeth what the  _ fuck  _ have I been brushing five times a day I--” they cut themself off with a quick shake of their head before looking up at Habit. “Your head is a flower,” they observed, a bit redundantly. “God this is going to be the end of me,” they whispered. 

Habit nervously wringed his hands. “U didn't... Notice at all, did you? Do you think n-e-one else from the Habit has?”

Kamal shook their head. “No, absolutely not. There was definitely some sorta block in my mind preventing me from putting everything together, even when others have pointed it out directly. Other than you, obviously. Maybe it's because your head’s all wack too?”

Habit shrugged absently, thoughts brewing in his mind. “Do u think I should… try to Point It Out 2 any-1else?”

Kamal went silent for a moment. “I… Honestly have. No idea. I'm sorry. Um, if it comes to it though, you won't have to tell Wallus, I can do that. He uh… Will not react well if it comes from you.”

Habit nodded. That… Sounded right. 

Kamal let out a long breath. “Man. What the fuck happened. How is this even. What the fuck? How is this even a thing? In like, a world with science? God I. I'll need a few days.”

“I've been Trying to figure that out 4.. A while now.”

“You weren’t… expecting this to happen, were you?”

Habit shook his head. He was planning to do bad things, things that made him sick to the stomach with guilt when he remembered them but this? This… Collage of human and object? It was completely out of left field.

“That's… Yeah that's good.” Kamal twiddled their thumbs a bit nervously, cloud shifting in thought. 

“I want to help fix this,” Habit said, barely audible.

Kamal's hands stilled for a moment. “Yeah?”

“Yea. I do. Whether that means getting Everything back 2 normal or just helping everyone Adjust properly, I'm going two help. I'm going to Tell them, one at a time, I'm going 2 help fix the pro-blem I created. I ca’nt just stand back and watch as people go on, hurt by Me. I can't  _ do  _ that anymore.”

Kamal nodded. “Let me know if you need help uh, getting in contact with anyone. Who do you think are you going to tell first?”

“Well I already told you, sillie. I've got to try to help you be-for moving on 2 someone else. U aren't off the hook because I told you this. And, well. I want too make up for how I've been treating you.”

Kamal fell silent and their cloud stopped moving. “Oh. Yeah, yeah I guess that makes sense.”

Habit’s stomach dropped. He was being way too forward, wasn't he? “Unless you don't want me to of course, that wouldnt’ be helping at all.”

“Oh! Nonono its fine I just wasn’t. Expecting it at all, uh. Yeah, no. You’re fine.” Kamal leaned forwards to put their head in their hands, except the cloud just phased through and they awkwardly lurched forwards. Without a second thought, Habit stepped forwards to catch them.

“...I need to get used to that,” Kamal gumbled, awkwardly slumped against Habit’s chest.

Habit chuckled softly. “Thats’ why I’m hear.”

Kamal slowly picked themself up. “Gah, my hands are all wet now. And my shoulders.” They shook water from their hands with a sigh before continuing. “You think if I uh, rain enough my head will just… Disappate completely?”

“I Hope not,” Habit said nervously. “Maybe a humidifier wuold help?”

“Ugh, yeah. Maybe.”

“I've been having to take care of my head Just like a flour. Brush the petals, drink regularly, you kno. There isn't realie any… Cloud care instructions out there tho, are there?”

“Afraid not… This might be more difficult than we thought. I haven't died yet though, so that's probably a good sign?”

Habit hummed distractedly in agreement. “I Wonder… Would ur cloud get Bigger if it was exposed 2 more water-vapor?”

Kamal stood in silence for a few seconds, thinking about this. 

“We could find out, boil a pot of water and I'll lean over it. Something dumb and potentially dangerous like that.”

Habit laughed in surprise, not really expecting Kamal to be so reckless all of the sudden. “U Sure?”

Kamal shrugged. “I figure the more I understand about, y'know,” they gestured to their cloud, “the better I'll feel. Or something like that.”

“No that makes sense, I just wasnt’ expecting it at All.”

“I'm sick of emotions, I just wanna do something stupid.”

“Fair enuff!! Let's do something sillie.”


End file.
